


[2 A.M. Animal Crossing Music Starts]

by Rulerofthecosmosandsnails



Series: Miscellaneous Kat/Merula [1]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff, i woke up with “GF JACKET” in my mind four hours and some school work later here we are, it’s 2 in the fucking morning get back inside, just 2 dumbasses falling in love nothing to see here, just pure fluff tbh, set during the dragon/camping sidequest, slight angst but for like one paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails/pseuds/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails
Summary: At this point, Merula can ignore the fact that she’s not in her bunk and go back to sleep. It’s not like she cares about her or anything.Then again, they are in a dragon sanctuary.
Relationships: Player Character/Merula Snyde
Series: Miscellaneous Kat/Merula [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971796
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	[2 A.M. Animal Crossing Music Starts]

Sometime into the night, Merula awoke in a cold sweat with a silent cry upon her lips, flinching from a curse that had never happened. Heart pounding in her chest, she looked to something – anything – to ground her, but curiously, that something wasn’t quite there. Though the lingering terror she felt was near over-powering, her confusion won out and she slowly sat up in her bunk, taking in the surrounding area.

She could barely see in the large tent, the only light coming from the failing lantern on the far table, which was flickering at best and completely dim at worst. The Slytherin couldn’t quite see what was wrong with the setting – everyone was seemingly sleeping away in their bunk beds, boys on the left and girls on the right, with everyone’s stuff piled either at their feet or haphazardly leaning against the bedposts – but she knew that something was missing. A dark splotch caught her eye; for a terrifying moment, she thought it was some sort of creature that had snuck into their tent and was sitting at the side of her bed, but upon closer inspection, it was simply a heavy overcoat that had fallen from it’s place on the ladder. Though she figured that it’s owner – messy as she may be, the daft fool – would notice it had fallen and pick it up in the morning, Merula’s blankets were starting to stick to her skin and her hair was slick with sweat, so she figured that she could do it for her, just this once, to keep herself busy. 

The cold air was soothing on her almost fever-warm skin, and she breathed a sigh of contentment as she slipped out of her sweltering sheets. The movement felt good, too – helping banish most of her anxieties as she stooped down to pick up the hefty jacket and hang it over the ladder rungs once more. Before she had a chance to slip back into the bed and try and sleep again, however, something peculiar caught her eye.

From what she could make out, there was no faint rustling from the top bunk, nothing that would suggest that a girl – much less one of her restless disposition – was sleeping up there at all. So, after a small debate with herself if it was any of her business where she was during the night, she clambered up the first few steps of the ladder to merely take a small peek over the side of the bed, just to make sure. And sure enough, the covers were thrown off to one side, the Ravenclaw nowhere in sight. Merula sighed, rubbed at her eyes while grumbling under her breath, and stomped over to the tent flap to shove her feet into her hiking boots.

The mountain air outside of the tent was frigid, and goosebumps prickled up her arms as she wrapped them around herself. A large t-shirt and shorts wasn’t the greatest outfit to go search for a moron in, but she knows damn well that said moron didn’t pack any warmer pajamas either. So, she hunched into herself a little further to protect herself from the harsh winds and settled for what she expected to be long hours of looking for that damned idiot.

She didn’t have to search for very long, however, since the moment she walked around the corner to the firepit, she was there, sitting on a log and gazing up at the starry sky, clad in nothing but her sleepwear and her quidditch jacket. The Ravenclaw twitched as Merula stepped on an errant twig, head turning to see what had disturbed her tranquility.

“Oh, Merula.” Kat seemed a bit surprised to see her out in the dead of night, but her gaze wasn’t an unwelcome one. In fact, she scooted over to make more room on the log in a silent invitation to sit, which the Slytherin took gratefully; the envious eyes on her coat went unnoticed. 

“What’re you doing out here?”

“I could ask you the same question,” she snapped back, but there was no real bite to it, “It’s nearly two in the morning, you know.”

“Mm. Yeah, I guess.” She heaved a sigh, breath clouding in the early spring air. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Obviously. You wouldn’t be out here if you could.” Merula shuddered as a stray gust of wind blew her hair to the side, and she curled into herself further; her warm bed now seemed quite inviting despite the nightmares that came with it. “Merlin, it’s fucking cold.”

For a few seconds, Kat regarded her with an unreadable expression, before she started to slip off her coat. “Here, take my jacket.”

“What?” She could feel heat prickling amongst the goosebumps on her neck, her heart pounding in an entirely different way than before. “No, I’m not going to take your sweaty old jacket.”

She raised an eyebrow. “My ‘sweaty old jacket’ is far better coverage than what you have on right now.”

Merula felt the flush on her neck creep up to her cheeks. “W-Well, if you give me your jacket, then you’ll be cold.”

That got a few seconds of startled silence out of the Ravenclaw, but she recovered unfairly quick, with a stupid smirk dancing on her stupid lips. “Aw, Merula, you care about whether I’m cold or not?”

“What!? No!” They both jolted a little at the volume of her voice, but she managed to tone it down into a low, yet threatening, “No, I do not care about you! I just think that it’d be… highly inconvenient to the others if you caught something while we were up here. It’s a very dangerous mission, you know. I don’t want you slowing us down.”

However, that did nothing to dissuade Kat, if her airy little giggle was anything to go by. “Sure, Merula, sure. Just take it. I’ll be fine, I’ve survived much colder.”

She eyed the offered coat for a long few seconds, and finally took it with a huffed, “Fine.”

Kat gave a ridiculous little cheer as she handed it over, but Merula was far too preoccupied with finally ridding herself of the shivers she was desperately fighting off. Her quidditch jacket was far too big on her, she noted silently as she slipped her arms through the sleeves, her whole upper body being enveloped in the worn yet soft fabric; Merula struggled not to sink into it and give her the satisfaction of being right. Peeking up through her bangs – why oh why was it suddenly so hard to look her in the eyes? – she saw the same undecipherable expression painted on the Ravenclaw’s face.

“What is it?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing.” She averted her gaze to the mountains on the horizon, embarrassed to be caught staring. “It’s just… this has always been a bit of a dream of mine ever since I got it, I guess.”

Disregarding the nervous chuckle that followed that statement, Merula raised an eyebrow. “What? Giving your coat away?”

“N-No, uh…” She glanced at her again, leg beginning to bounce nervously. “Just… having a pretty girl wear my jacket, is all.”

“Oh.” And there was that damned blush again, though it wasn’t limiting itself to just her neck and cheeks anymore. She was sure if she could see her face her ears would be burning crimson as well. “Okay.”

Kat laughed anxiously, eyes darting left and right before she abruptly stood. “Merlin, I made this weird. Sorry – I just – my bad – sorry. I’m going to bed now. Sorry.”

Though she didn’t quite know why, Merula snatched her wrist and pulled her right back down. She landed awkwardly, bumping her shoulder with her own and jerking away like it’d burned her.

“Don’t go – Kat, it’s… alright.” She nervously tucked a piece of her errant bedhead behind her ear, staring at the ground. “It was… sweet.”

“…Really?”

Not trusting her voice not to crack when she answered, she nodded. “Mhm…”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the tension leave Kat’s shoulders and she sighed in relief. After a moment, she felt her scoot closer, until she had knocked her shoulder with her own and, with a second’s hesitation, leaned her cheek onto the top of her head. Merula stiffened, but didn’t push her off, even going so far as to find her hand and interlace their fingers, bringing her even closer on the log.

She felt restrained laughter rumble in Kat’s throat, buzzing against her skull. She simply leaned further into her and closed her eyes, mumbling, “Shut up, I’m leeching your warmth.”

More laughter. “Of course.” And then, as she drifted into a light doze, she felt something soft brush the crown of her head, and then a whispered, “Leech it as long as you’d like.”

Of course, the next morning Merula awoke in her bed, the memory of the night a soft haze in her mind. However, to her embarrassment – and inner happiness – she was still curled into her quidditch jacket, so the incessant teasing that followed wasn’t all bad.

She’s going to rip up that photo, though.

**Author's Note:**

> hit up my tumblr and talk hogwarts mystery with me @struckbyelectriclove


End file.
